April Winchell
April Terri Winchell (born on January 4, 1960 in New York City) is an American actress, commentator, talk radio host, voice actress and writer. She's the daughter of ventriloquist, voice actor and comedian Paul Winchell. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (1996-1998) - Additional Voices *As Told By Ginger (2009) - Cleaning Lady (ep54) *Ben 10: Omniverse (2013) - Queen Voratia Rumbletum (ep23) *Breadwinners (2014-2015) - Big Mamma Monster (ep21), Mama Monster (ep2) *Bump in the Night (1995) - Auntie Matta (ep17), The Princess (ep21) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) - Pwerta (ep21) *Captain Planet and the Planeteers (1992) - Additional Voices *Casper (1996-1998) - Additional Voices *CatDog (1998) - Space Grannies (ep15) *Clerks: The Animated Series (2000-2001) - Additional Voices *Disney's 101 Dalmatians (1997-1998) - Cruella de Vil *Disney's Aladdin (1994) - Woman (ep26) *Disney's American Dragon: Jake Long (2006) - Additional Voices *Disney's Bonkers (1993-1994) - Dyl Piquel, Additional Voices *Disney's Goof Troop (1992-1993) - Peg Pete, Danielle (ep10), Additional Voices *Disney's Hercules (1998) - Amazon Guard (ep15) *Disney's House of Mouse (2001-2003) - Clarabelle Cow, Lydia Pearson (ep1) *Disney's Jungle Cubs (1997) - Mother Bird (ep16), Old Monkey Lady (ep14) *Disney's Kim Possible (2005) - Cooking Show Hostess (ep54), Green Puppet Pal (ep54) *Disney's Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2003-2006) - Additional Voices *Disney's Lloyd in Space (2001-2004) - Nora *Disney's Mickey Mouse Works (2000) - Clarabelle Cow (ep26) *Disney's Mighty Ducks (1996-1997) - Tanya Vanderflock, Mookie, Museum Curator (ep9), Operator (ep13) *Disney's Pepper Ann (1998-2000) - Lydia Pearson, Bailiff (ep40), Grandma Lillian, Librarian (ep49), Man#2 (ep31), Ms. Abriola Stark, Natasha (ep65), Over Protective Woman (ep32), Passengers (ep49), Sherrie Spleen, Woman#1 (ep31) *Disney's Quack Pack (1996) - Additional Voices *Disney's Recess (1997-2001) - Miss Muriel Finster *Disney's Teacher's Pet (2002) - Additional Voices *Disney's Teamo Supremo (2002) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Legend of Tarzan (2001) - Terk, Bibi's Mother (ep20), Additional Voices *Disney Amphibia (2019) - Fens, Tuti (ep6), Additional Voices *Disney DuckTales (2018) - Black Heron (ep16) *Disney Fish Hooks (2011) - Lady Eelbottom (ep37) *Disney Gravity Falls (2012-2015) - Ma Duskerton (ep32), Old Woman Ghost (ep5), Additional Voices *Disney Jake and the Never Land Pirates (2011-2014) - Sing-Song Bird, Slippery Serpent (ep2) *Disney Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (2010-2012) - Helga Magnuson, Additional Voices *Disney Mickey and the Roadster Racers (2017-2018) - Clarabelle Cow, Hilda, Mama Gorilla (ep2) *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2008-2014) - Clarabelle Cow *Disney Phineas and Ferb (2008-2009) - Blanca (ep29), Additional Voices *Disney Sofia the First (2017) - The Duchess (ep85), Windy (ep84) *Disney Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2015) - Additional Voices *Disney Wander Over Yonder (2013-2016) - Sylvia, Oink (ep5), Additional Voices *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2013) - Mistress Mugan (ep42) *DreamWorks Monsters vs. Aliens (2013) - Educational Television (ep5), Soap Opera Alien (ep5) *Droopy, Master Detective (1993) - Additional Voices *Earthworm Jim (1995-1996) - Additional Voices *Extreme Ghostbusters (1997) - Additional Voices *Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles (1996) - Shanna Coyle (ep4) *Legion of Super Heroes (2006-2007) - Winema Wazzo *Mad Jack the Pirate (1998) - Additional Voices *Me, Eloise! (2006) - Additional Voices *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1999-2001) - Granny, Mom, Suzy *Ozzy & Drix (2002) - Cafeteria Lady (ep7) *Problem Child (1993-1994) - Additional Voices *Robot and Monster (2012) - Arpa Default, Employee (ep18), Generic Female (ep16), Grandma 10010 *Rocket Power (2003) - Announcer (ep53) *SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron (1993-1994) - Molly Mange *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2011) - Waitress (ep19), Weena (ep19) *Sonic the Hedgehog (1994) - Additional Voices *The Blues Brothers (1997) - Clerk (ep1), Nun (ep5), Sister Incontinential (ep1), Teacher (ep5) *The Garfield Show (2010) - Additional Voices *The Kids from Room 402 (2000-2001) - Miss Gracie Graves, Additional Voices *The Shnookums & Meat Funny Cartoon Show (1995) - Additional Voices *The Wild Thornberrys (1999) - Gemsbok#2 (ep23) *Timon & Pumbaa (1995-1996) - Female Squirrel (ep1), Frieda (ep6), Madame Costanza (ep27), Additional Voices *Tom & Jerry Kids Show (1992) - Additional Voices *Wabbit. A Looney Tunes Prod. (2016) - Game Voice (ep20) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Totally Spies! (2002) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet The Wolfman (2000) - Madame Raya *Disney's Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World (1998) - Chandeleria *Disney's Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) - Mother Von Drake *Disney's Recess: All Growed Down (2003) - Miss Muriel Finster *Disney's Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade (2003) - Miss Muriel Finster *Disney's Recess Christmas: Miracle on Third Street (2001) - Miss Muriel Finster *Disney's Tarzan & Jane (2002) - Terk *Kronk's New Groove (2005) - Hildy, Marge, Tina *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) - Mrs. Mahoney *Mickey's House of Villains (2002) - Clarabelle Cow *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999) - Firefighter#1, Firewoman, Mom, Old Woman *Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004) - Additional Voices *Mickey · Donald · Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) - Clarabelle Cow, Additional Voices *Mulan II (2004) - Additional Voices *Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) - Additional Voices *Queer Duck: The Movie (2006) - Additional Voices *Superman/Batman: Apocalypse (2010) - Female Radio Caller 1 *Tarzan II (2005) - Additional Voices *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) - Additional Voices *The Haunted World of El Superbeasto (2009) - Babs, Dame Grace Appleton, Dolly, Gloria, Helga Strudel, Joan, Liza, Scripty *The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2002) - Lady DeBurne 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League vs Bizarro League (2015) - Giganta 'Movies' *Antz (1998) - Additional Voices *Despicable Me 2 (2013) - Additional Voices *Disney's Recess: School's Out (2001) - Miss Muriel Finster, Mrs. Ellie Detweiller *Happily N'Ever After (2007) - Additional Voices *Home (2015) - Boov *Monsters University (2013) - Additional Voices *Strange Frame (2012) - Pawn Broker 'Movies - Dubbing' *Asterix and the Vikings (2006) - Vikea 'Shorts' *Cars Toon: Tales from Radiator Springs (2014) - Additional Voices *Disney Chip 'n' Dale's: Nutty Tales (2017-2019) - Clarabelle Cow *Disney Junior Mickey Mouse: Hot Diggity-Dog Tales (2019) - Clarabelle Cow (ep1) *Disney Mickey Mouse (2016) - Clarabelle Cow (ep55) *Disney Mickey Mousekersize (2011) - Clarabelle Cow (ep6) *Disney Minnie's BowToons (2011-2016) - Clarabelle Cow *RollerCoaster Rabbit (1990) - Young Baby Herman, Mom *Trail Mix-Up (1993) - Young Baby Herman, Mom *Tummy Trouble (1989) - Young Baby Herman, Mom 'TV Specials' *Believe in Santa (2002) - Nana G.G. *Defenders of Dynatron City (1992) - Additional Voices *Disney's Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama (2005) - Reporter *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Choo-Choo Express (2009) - Clarabelle Cow *Disney's Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Great Clubhouse Hunt (2007) - Clarabelle Cow *Disney DuckTales: Moonvasion! (2019) - Zenith *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: A Goofy Fairy Tale (2016) - Clarabelle Cow *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Adventures in Wonderland (2009) - Clarabelle Cow *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Monster Musical (2015) - Madam Clarabelle *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Road Rally (2010) - Clarabelle Cow *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Super Adventure (2013) - Clarabelle Cow *Disney Minnie's The Wizard of Dizz (2013) - Clarabelle Cow *Disney Minnie's Winter Bow Show (2014) - Clarabelle Cow *Disney Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars (2014) - Princess Leia Organa *Goof Troop Christmas (1992) - Peg Pete *Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby (1993) - Additional Voices *Monster in My Pocket: The Big Scream (1992) - Additional Voices *Rugrats: Acorn Nuts and Diapey Butts (2000) - Argenta Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) - Mrs. Herman 'Stage Shows' *Mickey's Most Merriest Celebration (2016) - Clarabelle Cow 'Web Series' *SockPuppet Theatre (2012-2013) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Disney's Hades Challenge (1998) - Additional Voices *Disney's Animated Storybook: Hercules (1997) - Heavyset Woman *Disney's Animated Storybook: Toy Story (1996) - Additional Voices *Disney's Math Quest with Aladdin (1997) - Additional Voices *Disney Epic Mickey (2010) - Clarabelle Cow *Disney Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two (2012) - Clarabelle Cow *Disney Minnie's Bow Bubble Trouble (2016) - Clarabelle Cow *Disney Th!nk Fast: The Ultimate Trivia Showdown (2008) - Clarabelle Cow *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate (1998) - Additional Voices *Hare Raising Havoc (1991) - Baby Herman, Mrs. Herman *Kinect Disneyland Adventures (2011) - Queen of Hearts *Toonstruck (1996) - "Punisher" Polly, Dr. Payne's Receptionist, Ms. Fit, Polly Theme Park Attractions *Disney's Dreams on Parade (2003) - Clarabelle Cow *Disney on Parade: 100 Years of Magic (2000) - Clarabelle Cow *Mickey's Boo to You! Halloween Parade (2013) - Clarabelle Cow *Mickey's Halloween Celebration (2014) - Clarabelle Cow *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmastime Parade (2007) - Clarabelle Cow *Move It! Shake It! Celebrate It! Street Party (2019) - Clarabelle Cow *Once Upon A Mouse (1999) - Clarabelle Cow Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (146) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (2) *Years active on this wiki: 1988-2019. Category:American Voice Actors